Kissing in the rain
by Pandora3
Summary: Something as unusal as a Lee/Hermione romance. Mainly, they take stroll. Romantic? No, not if you consider they're in the forest, it's thunder and it's cold. Please, R/R!
1. Oh, come on

@Kissing in the rain@

(1/1)–"

By: Pandora

Pairing: Lee/Hermione

Category: Romance/humour?

Rating: PG-13 (I'm not really good at rating so…judge yourself!)

Summary: Taking place at Hogwarts, the normal timeline, and all that you know, so…this isn't an A/U, okay?

Hermione Granger, best student of the year, and, according to common knowledge, the greatest know-it-all ever to set the foot on the surface of the earth, has for once forgotten to do her homework (gasp!). She was supposed to get some odd plant for Professor Snape. These plants grow at Hogwarts area, so she doesn't have to wander off really far. Now, this might not seem like a biggie, but it is if your name is Hermione Granger, you remembered this 10:10 am (sharp!) in the evening the day before you're supposed to have done it, it's raining and thundering heavily outside, you are going to get thoroughly soaked, it is VERY dark outside, and, surprise, surprise, the plants you're getting, grows in the forbidden forest. Now, everything suddenly look VERY much like a biggie. And no one wants to come with you. So what do you do? Well, if you're name is Hermione Granger, you drag poor Lee Jordan with you. So, off, off, into the dark forest we go! And, when you're out there, getting soaked, why not sing a cheery little song, which is most likely going to attract a lot of creepy animals? Yes, why don't you? Well, because your name isn't Hermione Granger. But if your name is Lee Jordan, then it is a typical thing to do. Very typical. 

Authors note: This is a challenge Meimi gave me, and, as the idiot I am, I have made it to my duty to never pass up on a challenge. This will (probably) only have one chapter, but that depends on what everyone else wants. Oh well, I think that is kinda it. Yeah, don't seem to have left anything out…Oh, and please check out my other fics!

Disclaimer: this is the story that never ends, it just goes on and on for eternity, my friends. One Meimi (heh, sorry, just couldn't resist! *grins and blinks*) started reading it, not knowing what it was, and she'll continue reading it forever, just because…

To the reviewers: I would like to dedicate this to Meimi, since she is the one who desperately wanted it. So, well, here you go, Meimi, hope you're satisfied! (And if you're not, will you still review me? Pwetty pwease?)

****************************

Hermione Granger was not happy. Wait, let me correct that. She was downright pissed. Or maybe miserable…yeah, miserable definitely is a better description…let's just say she's both, okay? Okay. So, can we now get back to the plot line? Good. She had just gone to bed, when something popped into her mind. And no, it was NOT one of those daydreams that every girl had (You know, about your favourite guy on the beach/somewhere else, wearing a very tiny bathing suit/preferably nothing at all, that depends on how old you are. But lets just stop there. I don't, after all, write NC-17. And the world is damn grateful for that!) it was something by far more important. Or at least in her opinion. Most other people thought it rubbish. But this is Hermione, so let us just leave it at that, okay? Splendid! (A/N: Sorry, that's an expression that's stuck itself in my head.) She jumped out of bed again, and quickly dove into her trunk, digging for something on the bottom. Ah, there it was. With a satisfied sigh, she came up from her exploration of her trunks inner beauty, and sat down, leaning against one of the many 20-metre tall piles of books that were right now occupying the most of the floor surrounding her. The thing she now held in her hands was, of course, another book. Only this was a little black pocket calendar, which is originally – just as the name insinuates - supposed to be in ones pocket.

"May tenth, may tenth…" She mumbled distractedly as she flipped the pages, and finally reached the date she was looking for. And almost fainting when she did. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her brain, as she quickly checked the date again. [This just can't be true!!!] She had missed to do her homework!

"NOOOO!" She wailed loudly. Seconds later, a pillow came flying from Parvati's bed.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed, and rubbed the back of her head, before going back to solving her problem.

"Well, some people are trying to sleep!" Parvati yelled, although Hermione was not exactly sure it was that she said. After all, Parvati's head was buried deep down in the pillow she had left, so the response WAS a little muffled. Deciding to ignore this – which probably made Parvati very happy – she threw a glance at the alarm clock. 21:59…she then got up and walked over to the window. Everything was blurry outside, since the sky had opened itself this afternoon and poured down rain for the rest of the day. A lightning appeared somewhere far off. A shudder went through her, and she braced herself for the thundering. She knew it was silly, but she just couldn't help it. Thunder simply freaked her out. She sighed again. Should she really? It WAS after all, not very intelligent to walk into the forbidden forest during this time, and with the thundering adding some extra risks, this was absolutely not what she wanted. After all, Hermione was a very smart girl, who understood the dangerous things about going into the forest even in daylight. But no, she had to do this. She had her honour to uphold, after all! She had never EVER failed to do her homework before, and she was not going to start now. She could just imagine the look on Snape's face if she would walk in to potions tomorrow, and not having done her homework! Surely nothing could make him happier. And a happy Snape was a threat against common welfare, was it not? She sighed again, and finally left her window. Walking out of the dormitory (grabbing her coat as she passed) she swiftly proceeded down the stairs into the common room. She looked around. Not many people were still up, but Harry, Ron, the twins and Lee was sitting in front of the fire, discussing quiditch. When she stood next to them, Harry turned to her.

"Hey Hermione, are you going out?" He asked. She nodded.

"All by yourself? In this rain? Why?" Ron said from the side. "Our company not good enough for you?" He continued, and grinned cheekily at her. She just rolled her eyes, then smiled sweetly.

"Oh Haaaarry!" She called out in a sing-song voice. Harry eyed her carefully.

"What?" He said suspiciously. It was not often Hermione used that tone, but when she did, it usually meant trouble.

"Would you do me a tiiiiny, itty-bitty favour?"

"Hmm…let's see...NO!"

"Harry!" She whined, and pouted, all the while doing very adorable round puppy-dog eyes. He sighed. He hated when she did that. It always made her look so sweet and adorable he just had to give in and do what she wanted him to. Of course, she knew that. This was her secret weapon, the thing she had pulled up her sleeve, for use whenever it was needed. But this time, he decided, this time he would not succumb to her charms.

"Okay, what is it, then? I can at least think about it."  Or then again, maybe he would.

"Oh, it's nothing really. And I am sure that someone as brave as you can handle it easily…" She cooed. Oh, she had him now, she could feel it! "All I want you to do," she continued, "is to follow me into the forbidden forest." There, she had said it.

"No way!" He exclaimed.

"But-"

"No!" This time, he was going to stand firm. He did not want to go out into that damned forest, and especially not during a thunderstorm! 

"Ple-"

"No!"

"Why?!!!!" She whined.

"Because!" He answered, in a tone that – at least he sure hoped so – said the argument was over. She growled menacingly at him, before turning her gaze to Ron.

"Don't even think it." He answered, before she even got the time to open her mouth. She wrinkled her nose at him, and went for Fred and George.

"Well," Fred, (or was it George?) mused "the forbidden forest IS a piece o' cake, but still…I am quite content where I am, thank you very much for the offer anyway."

"The same goes for me, sorry 'Mione." Was George's (Or was it Fred's?) answer to the unspoken question. She shook her head sadly.

"Pity, pity, pity…" She murmured.

"What is it that's 'pity'?" Lee said. He had followed the whole conversation between Hermione and her friends, and he had to admit, he hadn't been able to hold back a little sting of jealousy. He just couldn't help it. Normally he wasn't jealous of anything or anyone, but when it came to Hermione, he just couldn't keep the big green monster in check, and so he found himself wanting to punch the innocent pillow next to him very hard. He thought about it for a moment. Hm, he could always say he was just making it a little fluffy…but then again, maybe not. Probably not.

"It's a pity, that none of you big, *brave,*" here she coughed, and gave them meaning side-glances, "boys dare to go with me. Look, you have already wasted *FIVE* of my precious minutes. So, can't we just get this over with, and get going already?"

"'Mione, will you get this through your head already, no one WANTS to follow you into the forbidden forest, and especially not NOW." Ron said, and almost as if he wanted to prove his point, he pointed to the window. "It's bloody well soaking outside!" He continued. A lengthy pause then occurred, before:

"WHY NOOOOOT?!" She whined. Harry and Ron saw that one coming, so they had already very conveniently clapped their hands tightly shut down over their ears, muffling the most of her ear-piercing wail. But they knew she had quite a good collection of methods used for talking people into seeing things from her side, and she had only just started. They glanced quickly at each other, and nodded briefly. Now it was time to retire, before things started to get uncomfortable. For them.

"Oh, look at the time…better get to bed!" Harry said overdramatically, and stifled a fake yawn.

"The world's damn lucky you didn't decide to become an actor," Ron muttered sourly to him, before loudly exclaiming: "Yeah, see you guys in the morning. Good night!" They swiftly walked out of the room before Hermione could raise any objections. The twins ha already realised this, and had also carefully begun making their way across the room towards the stair that lead to their dormitories.

"Traitors!" She yelled angrily after them, before sinking down into the couch, an annoyed pout in her face. She and Lee sat quietly for a while, him looking at the fire, slowly edging towards the exit, and her, trying to think of someway to punish those meanies that abandoned her when she needed them the most. She sighed. No, this just wouldn't do.

"Oooh, just wait til' I get my hands on them!" She said, and clenched her fists. "Or rather, when I get my hands around their necks!" She added bloodthirstily. Then she turned to Lee. "Well, let's get going then, shall we?"

"Me?! You have got to be crasy!" She pretended to think for a moment.

"No, not really. But then again, mad persons never know they're mad, do they?" She smiled sweetly at him. Then the smile disappeared, as her eyes grew hard, and her jaw locked itself into steel-hard determination. "Listen, Lee," She said in a low, chilly voice, that he had no idea she even could use. "You can either be indignant and sputter about this for a while and waste time, or you can be a nice boy, and go get your coat. Cause either way, you're coming with me." He looked at her tentatively for a few moments, before sighing deeply.

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream." They were walking (or rather, stumbling,) through the Forbidden forest, guided only by the faint light of Hermione's wand. They made two very curious figures, actually. First, the very stern-looking Hermione who seemed to very much regret the fact that she brought Lee Jordan with her, and just didn't go by herself, and then there was, of course, Lee. Now, Lee is that kinda fellow that really don't care about either thundering, rain, lightning, darkness, creepy creatures, or the Forbidden forest. Although he some prejudices against getting wet, but he try to control them. Anywho, that is not what we're here to talk about. AS I was saying, the fellow singing is, indeed, Lee Jordan. And one does also notice that he sings completely off-key. One thinks he really needs to take lessons, or quit. Yes, quit should do the trick quite nicely.

"Lee." 

"Yeah?"

"Stop singing, please."

"No." She rolled her eyes. This was getting on her nerves. Deciding to ignore it, she briskly walked on, thinking that the sooner she found the damn weed, the sooner she'd get back in. Into the cosy, warm…nice…bed…[Hermione! Immediately stop thinking about warm and nice things when you're supposed to be concentrating! Now, where's the damned weed?!] she silently scolded herself. Suddenly, she realised Lee had stopped singing.

"Lee," she said, while scanning her surroundings with great interest. After all, the plant could be growing in the undervegetation, right? "Thank you *so* much for holding up with your singing. It helps me a great deal." When she received no answer, she spun around.

"Lee, I said tha-" She stopped herself. Lee was gone.

*******************************

*gasp* That's it folks! Me sowee, but me has to go to bed, and even though me did not intend it, this spun away from me and walked it's own way. And it has decided it shall be in two chapters, (so as to get some feedback, it says) so what is me to do except oblige, and write it in two chapters? That's right, thought you would see it from me's way. Now, make Mr. Button happy, he's so lonely when no one presses him. Go on. Press him. Make Mr. Button and me very happy. Shoo! Oh, and what do you think of my disclaimer? Consider it a special present, Meimi, I was going to give you a pillow, but I'm so bad at sewing…**: )  **But, I have better to make a real one to, so no one 'by mistake' thinks me own these wonderful characters:

Extra-disclaimer used only at special occasions: I own nothing. (Oh, how original, no?) Now, go review and don't make Mr. Button and me wait!


	2. LEEEEEEE!

@Kissing in the rain@

(2/?)–"

By: Pandora

Pairing: Lee/Hermione

Category: Romance/humour?

Rating: PG-13 (I'm not really good at rating so…judge yourself!)

Summary: Taking place at Hogwarts, the normal timeline, and all that you know, so…this isn't an A/U, okay?

Hermione Granger, best student of the year, and, according to common knowledge, the greatest know-it-all ever to set the foot on the surface of the earth, has for once forgotten to do her homework (gasp!). She was supposed to get some odd plant for Professor Snape. These plants grow at Hogwarts area, so she doesn't have to wander off really far. Now, this might not seem like a biggie, but it is if your name is Hermione Granger, you remembered this 10:10 am (sharp!) in the evening the day before you're supposed to have done it, it's raining and thundering heavily outside, you are going to get thoroughly soaked, it is VERY dark outside, and, surprise, surprise, the plants you're getting, grows in the forbidden forest. Now, everything suddenly look VERY much like a biggie. And no one wants to come with you. So what do you do? Well, if you're name is Hermione Granger, you drag poor Lee Jordan with you. So, off, off, into the dark forest we go! And, when you're out there, getting soaked, why not sing a cheery little song, which is most likely going to attract a lot of creepy animals? Yes, why don't you? Well, because your name isn't Hermione Granger. But if your name is Lee Jordan, then it is a typical thing to do. Very typical. 

Authors note: This is a challenge Meimi gave me, and, as the idiot I am, I have made it to my duty to never pass up on a challenge. This will (probably) only have one chapter, but that depends on what everyone else wants. Oh well, I think that is kinda it. Yeah, don't seem to have left anything out…Oh, and please check out my other fics!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, neither do you, I do own this plot though, so you can't sue!

To the reviewers: I would like to dedicate this to Meimi, since she is the one who desperately wanted it. So, well, here you go, Meimie, hope you're satisfied! (And if you're not, will you still review me? Pwetty pwease?)

*******************************

"Lee! Hello, Lee?!" Hermione was investigating her surroundings hastily, as if she almost believed Lee would really jump out of a bush an say 'Hah, got you there, 'Mione!'. As a matter of fact, she if he did, she would only be glad. As she had checked the whole place around her now, she decided to move back a little, in case Lee disappeared further back. As she prepared to walk back, she was suddenly becoming aware of all the little noises the forest had, and of all the eyes belonging to the inhabitants of the forest watching her. It was very unnerving, and it actually, (even though if you asked her later, she would never admit it) actually scared her a little. Not to say much. And so Hermione did the only natural thing for little scared all-alone witches. She abandoned her dignity, and ran. Ran like a little afraid rabbit hunted by a predator. And as she ran, she suddenly heard someone coming against her, and, judging by the sounds of his feet, he was also running. Fast. Hermione did not have the time to consider and use this information properly, because when she got around a twist in the path, she collided headfirst into Lee, and promptly managed to get them both losing balance and falling down on the forest floor. The slippery, cold, uncomfortable forest floor.

"Lee!"

"Hermione!" They both gasped each other's name at the same time.

"Oh, I'm so glad I've found you! Lee, where did yo- MMHP!" Hermione started, but her sentence came to a halting end as *someone*, namingly Lee, clamped his hand down over her mouth, and, leaping up, quickly pulled her up into a standing position.

"We don't have time for nice casualties now, 'Mione! We need to…" She tore herself free from his grasp.

"Yes, Lee?" She said, and arched her eyebrow, amusedly wondering where this would lead. Lee just opened his mouth, before closing it again. He repeated this a couple of times, pointed with a shaking finger towards something she couldn't see, and stuttered.

"Well?" She said, and tapped her foot annoyedly. "What do we need to? Answer me, for gods sake!" Then suddenly, she noticed a shadow, that had definitely not been there before, fall over her. Lee finally got control of his stuttering, and, grabbing Hermione by the wrist, he took off down the path he just came from, shouting:

"We need to run!" Hermione actually for a moment felt for telling him that she could bloody well understand that by herself, but then realised it would do her nor him no good, and so she concentrated on running. Which was probably for the best anyway.

*************************

And so we leave our running pair there, and hope they will be able to get away from whatever horror is chasing them. Now, while they're "busy" and having "fun", let's take a look at what the others are doing. Why? Well…since it's been a while since we checked on them…why they need to be checked on? Well…um…because…well…I want to, okay?!

"Hey, do you think Hermione went back to bed?" Ron asked, from where he sat on the corner of his bed, all curled up in his warm bed.

"Yeah, I'm sure she did." Harry answered sleepily, from deep down in his pillow.

"Hm, yes, you are probably right." With that, Ron lay down and turned the light off.

"G'night Harry, sleep well." He said. When he still received no answer after five minutes, he tried again.

"Harry?" a snore was the only reply he got.

*************************

She could not believe it. She was actually sitting in a tree. She, Hermione Granger, was sitting in a tree. The reason this was so strange, was because she was afraid of heights. Extremely afraid of heights. She tentatively looked down. Oh, yes. The monster that had been chasing them was still there. She wasn't even sure what it was, all she knew was that it had fangs, sharp claws, powerful hind legs and venomous barbs. Not to mention an ever-sparkling anger and a lot of patience. It had simply just sat down under the tree they were in, made itself comfortable, and now looked as if it were ready to sit there forever, in order to get to the two of them. She sighed, for what seemed like the thousand time that evening. Maybe bringing Lee Jordan with her wasn't such a great idea, after all. Maybe she should've known better. Maybe. But she didn't have the energy, nor patience to deal with those thoughts at the moment. All the strength she had, was used on keeping herself on the tree branch, an not fainting and falling down. Hermione gulped. This would be a long night.

**************************

Lee sneaked a glance at his beautiful companion. She was gripping the tree branches around her so tightly, that her knuckles were all white, and even though she had before been furious, she now seemed more frightened then angry. She was still absolutely adorable, though, he thought as he became mesmerized with the way she bit her lip when nervous. Realising that he was staring, he quickly shook himself out of it, and decided to focus on the beast that seemed to have captured them. Leaning over slightly, so that he could see the ground, he could see the creature slumped against the tree and gazing upwards for a glint of it's pray. He blinked as he met the things unmoving eyes. This would be a long night.

****************************************************

Well, not long, not good, not anything. Hopefully you liked it anyway, and next time, I'm planning on either a) rescue them or b) make the obligatory flash back, and tell what caused the animal to chase them in the first place, where Lee disappeared to, how they ended up in the tree, and lot else. If I manage to get rid of my writers block, that is… *sigh* Y'know, it's up for grabs! For free!…anyone?…*whimper* No? I didn't think so either…oh well, r/r please! //Pandora


End file.
